


Your Shooting Star

by sarsa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kind of angsty?, but fluffy at the end I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsa/pseuds/sarsa
Summary: You were shocked at the 707 that showed up, racing to the apartment to save you. Gone were the inside jokes and laughter. He was replaced by a cold, distant person. You were desperate to show him he could let you in.





	

Seven had been working nonstop since he arrived at Rika's apartment. You were shocked, when he first arrived. The cheerful, joking Seven you had grown accustomed too - no... not accustomed too... fallen for, was gone. In his place were stoic harsh words to leave him to his work.  
You had been looking forward to meeting him, seeing the face and smile behind the cute words that had made you so happy. When he came racing to save you, despite the danger you couldn't help but feel relieved you were finally seeing him - and lucky to see him before the party.  
  
But now...  
You glanced over at him, where he sat facing the wall, his laptop out and equipment spread around him. Your stomach was grumbling, and you knew there wasn't much in the fridge. And to be totally fair - you didn't think you had seen him eat once since he got here.  
  
He looked completely engrossed in whatever it was he was doing - so you thought you'd slip out and go and grab groceries - hoping that they'd have his Honey Buddha chips he loved so much to cheer him up a bit.  
So you did, grabbing your jacket and purse, slipping out without him even glancing up as you said " _goodbye, I'll be back!_ " You weren't gone for long, managing to snag the last two bags of Honey Buddha chips that were hidden behind other bags of various other chips. You were on your way back when your phone began ringing and you saw that it was Seven.  
  
_"Where are you? Where did you go on your own? You were so quiet... I thought you were asleep. I had to check the security feed on the hallway to see you left. That was 7 minutes ago! I didn't realize you had left for 7 minutes... what if something had happened in that time?"_  
  
You listened to his scolding before responding, "You didn't answer me... you seem really focused and I-"  
  
He cut you off, " _If you felt frustrated staying insie, you should have just taken off my headphones and made me listen to you... Are you mad that I was ignoring you? You do realize how dangerous the situation is right now, right? How could you leave on your own even when you know a hacker is after this place. Some stranger could've been waiting to outside to kidnap you! Where are you?_!"  
  
"You want to come see me?" Your voice trembled a bit, but was challenging nonetheless, challenging him for once to admit his feelings.  
  
_"Not see you. Save you."_  
  
You felt frustrated, clutching your phone as he continued.  
  
_"I get so anxious at the tiniest things right now. Where do you get the courage...?"_  
  
**_Because of you,_** you thought, willing yourself not to tear up, __**because you work so hard... I just want to be there for you...**  
  
_"Why in the world did you leave?"_  
  
You cleared your throat, "I was going to go get Honey Buddha Chips for you... but," you paused, looking down at the bag with the chips inside, "but I couldn't find them at the store." You lied, wanting to keep it a surprise still, despite your growing frustration.  
  
_"...You don't need to care about me."_  
  
The words cut through you like a knife - how many times would he tell you this? How many times would he contradict his will to keep you safe by pushing you away. You stood in the hallway, not yet able to push the up for the elevator, waiting for him to continue.  
  
_"I told you to leave me alone to work... Why didn't you listen to me?"_  
  
**_Because I care!!_** you thought, now letting a tear drop. You could feel the hand holding the bag beginning to shake, __**I care... I want to keep you safe just as much as you want to keep me safe...**  
  
_"Hurry back inside... If you are hungry, theres a sandwich inside the fridge so go eat that. I made it so I can't vouch for the taste, but it will fill you up."_

  
"Y-you made it for me?" you asked, smiling slightly at his comment of it possibly not tasting well.  
  
_"No. I made it when I was making my own. I didn't have time to care about the taste so it looks sloppy. There's tuna, ham and egg, so pick what you want. We have orange, grape and grapefruit juice. That was all I could do in 7 minutes."_  
You stuck your tongue out at the odd combination of foods he listed off, but realized that in the 7 minutes you were gone he had realized you had gone off to get food - so... despite what he was saying....  
  
He really had made it for you.  
  
You glanced down at your own groceries, thankful that you had went to get them. The elevator dinged and you got inside, and it began to move as Seven continued to ramble.  
  
_"I really...really wanted to eat all three types of sandwiches.. so don't take it the wrong way."_ he paused, _"Oh... I just heard the elevator. You're on it right? I'll be waiting in front of the door. I can't focus until I see you... Hurry."_  
  
You had barely made it off the elevator when you felt someone grab your wrist, and your gaze immediately went up - worry crossing your face.  
But it was only Seven, looking at you with an equal amount of worry, "Come back inside right now."  
  
You allowed him to pull you inside the apartment, not offering anything up to say. You hadn't realized your short excursion would result in him getting so upset.  
Once inside he shut the door and let go of your wrist, turning his back to you, frustrating you. You wanted to know his thoughts, his feelings, to see what was on his face, to see what the words he spilled out would never tell you.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I have to get back to work." He interrupted you before you could apologize for leaving, "Go eat if you're hungry."  
  
You sighed, watching him walk off, back to his corner of the room where his equipment lay. His sandwich was next to him - untouched.  
You turned, going into the kitchen and unloaded your groceries, keeping out one of the bag of Honey Buddha Chips.  
  
_**707** : TIME TO GO_  
_**707** : EAT HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS!!_  
_**You** : With a knife and fork? ^^_  
_**707** : ..._  
_**707** : u..._  
_**707** : U TOTALLY GET IT!!!!!!!!!!! YES! ^^_  
**707** : its like our hearts and minds are the same!!!

  
You smiled down at your phone, looking back at the archived chat. None of the members could really understand Seven's bizarre behavior, but you loved to play along with it. The thought of eating chips with a knife and fork was absurd of course, it had simply been a cute joke that he had played along with.  
  
But...  
You reached up to grab a plate, piling the chips onto them, and grabbing a knife and fork from the drawer before taking a deep breath and marching back into the main area.  
Seven was where you had left him - sitting intently at his laptop on the floor, biting his lip nervously. You wondered if you should really go through with this... this attempt at trying to get through to him - or at the very least get a smile. A real smile, like the ones you never got to see me before you ever met him. When it was just you and him alone in the chatroom, talking together.  
  
You were hurting yes, from his harsh words. But he was hurting more.  
So you walked forward, crouching down the plate of chips in hand, "Seven... I brought you a snack. I lied when I said they didn't have any left - I found two bags hidden behind some other chips. Someone must've been hiding them for themselves but I found them!"  
  
He glanced over, not looking at you, but rather at the plate and the knife and fork alongside it.  
  
"Why did you bring me a knife and fork?"  
  
You looked downcast, "You... you don't remember that day? We were... joking in the chat... so I thought..."  
  
"I'm not even hungry I told you!! I made a sandwich! I'm too busy to mess around like this! Your life is in danger, and all you keep thinking about is me!"  
  
You sat back on your heels, trying hard not to cry, just looking at him, holding the plate of chips in your hands.  
  
He looked at you, regret instantly appearing on his face, "I told you... that Seven... in the chatroom - he's not real. It's better you forget him, so when all of this over and you're safe, you can stay safe from me forever."  
  
"Stop it!" You were surprised by your own voice, "Please...I just want... to see you smile. You keep saying you want me safe, but... I want... I want us both to be safe. I'll never be happy knowing you're somewhere out there unhappy. That thought... that thought is unbearable to me. I want to be safe with you. If the Seven I knew wasn't the real you - let me know the real you! Let me... let me care..."  
  
He looked slightly taken aback, looking at you unblinking beneath his glasses, before being unable to continue looking at your hurt face. He looked down, playing with the cord of his headphones, "It'd...it'd be easier probably to eat them with a spoon, don't you think?"  
  
You sniffled, looking at him, "H-huh?"  
  
"To eat the chips. I know we agreed on knife and fork but. A spoon, you can smash it down then scoop up the chip bits and eat it that way." His fingers were tangled in his headphones cords still and he still wasn't looking at you. You smiled at him, setting the plate down.  
  
"I'll get a spoon!!" You ran out, quickly grabbing a spoon and presenting it to him happily, giving him the plate as well. It was quiet and he simply looked at the plate, expecting you to leave him again...  
  
"Luciel..."  
  
He looked up, surprised at you using that name rather than Seven.  
  
"Please... don't rely too heavily on just yourself. I want to be there for you. When you get overly worried, or stressed... think of me as..." you thought for a moment, "Your shooting star to aim for~~!!" You smiled at him, grabbing his hands suddenly, bringing them close to your heart, "Remember, you are the great Seven oh Seven!! Hurry to your rocket ship and come catch your shooting star!!"  
  
He looked at you in shocked, and you could feel his hands trembling slightly in yours, and he looked down, and you could feel now that he was laughing quietly... and despite the fact his face was down... you could see the smile on his face.  
"I...I don't know if I can ever reach such a shining star like you..." he said quietly, "But for now, I want to preserve the beauty and uniqueness that you are... so please, let me continue my work, okay?" He gently took his hands from you and offered up another a smile.  
  
It wasn't a smile you thought he may have had during your chats late at night but...  
  
You stood up, "Alright, if you want the other bag of Honey Buddha Chips just ask. I also got a 12 pack of PHD Pepper, it's in the fridge okay?"  
He didn't answer, having already put on his headphones again and was typing away furiously. So you simply smiled... and hoped that he was finally allowing himself to open up to you and realize he too deserved happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> SO OKAY STORY ABOUT THIS. Idk if it was in a different route (which would've been Zen's because I am TRASH and can only play seven's route over and over again because I AM TRASH.) But I had a convo with Seven in either his own route or Zen's route where he and I agreed to eat Honey Buddha chips with a knife and fork. HENCE THIS FIC. (Although I didn't remember how the convo went, and I honestly am not about to go back through EVERY SINGLE CHAT and try and find it, so I just kinda winged the chat exchange.)
> 
> So then imagine my goddamn surprise when I'm replaying his route (again i can't help it) AND HE MENTIONS SMASHING IT DOWN AND EATING IT WITH A SPOON. I was like what the actual hell how did my fic become slightly canon.
> 
> Anyway I needed this fic I love him so much and the entire time he pushes you away in game I was basically crying in bed because I don't want him to ever hurt he's my precious, great Seven oh Seven! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
